


Shining only for you

by RainbowNixie



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Introspection, Kenji has a lot of feelings and some of them are really strong for Ben, Kenji just mentions his crush on Ben, Kenji loves all of them so much, Light Angst, M/M, Not entirely Benji, Pining, Retrospective, These are literally just some of his thoughts, gay kenji (implied), kenji needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowNixie/pseuds/RainbowNixie
Summary: Just a little and short introspective drabble about Kenji
Relationships: Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Shining only for you

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2 am and I don't think this makes sense, but I love Kenji so much I had to write something

Kenji had never been in love. Of course he had had girlfriends and tons of dates, and those childhood friends his family always thought he'd end up marrying because it was good for him. For the family, actually. The money. Not him. They didn't care about him, just like Kenji didn't care about all those blonde girls who always made him feel... empty.

He used to walk around the high school's halls noticing everyone staring at him. Talking about him. The rich kid, the popular one, the handsome boy, the lucky one... But he had never actually liked the money that much, nor being the center of attention. Don't get him wrong, he loved being the star of the show, but not when being the star meant being someone completely different than he truly was.

He used to feel empty all the time. But now? Now he had friends and... And an actual family. He had Darius and Brooklynn and Yasmina and Sammy and... And Ben... They made him feel complete and comfortable and... himself. Finally himself. Kenji could laugh with his genuine and ugly laughter, and make his bad bad puns and jokes without worrying wether they were good enough or not. Without overthinking about being good enough.

Kenji felt good enough. Because he had never had a real family or friends, and now he had both of them. 

And Kenji had never been in love, but if what he felt for Ben was even a little close to that, he didn't want to stop falling for him. Because Ben made him feel so... good. Good in a genuine and happy and domestic way. In a "perhaps he doesn't like back me but oh man, if that smile isn't enough to make me the happiest dude in this island..." way. 

Kenji loved being the star of the show, but only if he was shining for them and only them.


End file.
